Why?
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: Hermione ponders why


Title: Why?  
  
Author: Suzanne of Dragon's Breath  
  
Summary: Hermione ponder why. Short plot bunny that jumped into my head and refused to leave until I wrote the fic.  
  
Author's note: Yes, I do gloss over events, I did it intentionally as I don't have my books at school for reference and the stupid bunny wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Why you might ask. The answer is not as simple as you would think. I have known him since we were 11 years old and on the train to school. I can still remember the look in his eyes as I stepped in and asked the two in the compartment if they had seen a toad.  
  
When I think back on the person that I was then I have to shake my head and wonder. How could I have been such a bossy know it all? How could I have known when I stepped into that small compartment that I would meet the best friend that I could ever have?  
  
He has always been there for me; just as I have always been there for him. Before we even truly became friends, he saved me. Ron would have never remembered me; but Harry did. He was the one who decided that they should come and warn me about the troll. It was a bit late but they still managed to save me. All my studying and reading and I couldn't handle a troll; and then he came in and while I cowered he help defeat the troll, jabbing his wand up the thing's nose.  
  
In second year when I was petrified, he was always there, holding my hand, talking to me. It took him long enough to find the information I had in my hand, but he saved Ginny's life with that information, the girl who is my best girl friend, and almost a sister to me.  
  
Third year, how could I forget it! The time turner, and meeting Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who was wrongly imprisoned for murder. And the Firebolt incident. Oh Harry, didn't you realize that I only did it because I loved you, even then, and never wanted harm to come to you?  
  
The Goblet of Fire, the Triwizard Tournament, Rita Skeeter and her damned articles, the Yule Ball, and the events in the graveyard. Our fourth year. That was one of the most frightening experiences in my life, when your name suddenly appeared out of the goblet. I knew then that I had to help you. There was no way you would survive with out knowing spells! And then that damned Skeeter woman had to start in with her articles about you, Malfoy and his "Potter Stinks!" buttons, and then the articles about me playing with Viktor and your hearts! I could have killed her for what she did to us.  
  
Oh Merlin! When you disappeared in the final task I thought you were never coming back! The Triwizard Tournament has killed before! And then you brought back Cedric, oh Harry!  
  
Fifth year. This had to be one of our worst years in school. Although I was a prefect, and Ron (was that a joke!) was as well, you weren't. I was shocked to see that! What was Dumbledore thinking! How could Ron have been made prefect and not you? But I digress. The D. A. was one of my better ideas wasn't it? But God, what happened in the Ministry! Sirius, oh, I miss him too Harry, you don't know how much. Remember I was with you when we saved him using the time turner? And who could forget the twin's escape from the school before the incident? Portable swamp indeed!  
  
And then you defeated Voldemort. All I can remember is the look in your eyes as I sat there, watching, unable to move from exhaustion as I had helped you. You cast the curse that rid the world of Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was you or him as you told me. I was afraid for a moment after you collapsed that the prophesy was wrong and that you both had died. I would have died too if you had. I can't imagine life without you in it. The Aurors and Order members came after you collapsed. You probably don't remember that. I don't remember too much after they arrived except that I managed to crawl to where you were and I heard you mutter "I love you Mione" before I fainted.  
  
We woke up in the Hospital Wing heroes of the final battle with Voldemort. Poor Madame Pomfrey, I'm quite sure we drove her insane as we bothered her about when we would be leaving. I think she was quite happy when we were able to leave a week after the battle.  
  
I thank God everyday for the day he sent you into my life Harry. I don't know what I would do without you. Others might think that they have a close relationship, but they have nothing on us. No one can go through as much as we did and not come out close, and I doubt that anyone; wizard or muggle has experienced what we have.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione rolled over and looked at the man who lay beside her in the large bed. His face was boyish and lost many of the lines that it had when he was awake. She brushed her hands over his face, and leaned over and kissed the scar that had made him famous years ago.  
  
Harry opened his green eyes and looked at her. "Mione, go back to sleep. It's three in the bloody morning!"  
  
Hermione smiled at her sleepy husband. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Goodnight love." Hermione said as she snuggled next to him under the covers.  
  
Harry drew her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Mione." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too Harry." She sighed and closed her eyes. 'And that's why I love you Harry.' She thought to herself. 'Even at three in the morning you are watching over me, loving me.'  
  
~*~  
  
End 


End file.
